Dios no está aquí
by VaniellaEater
Summary: Con su cara llena de lagrimas desesperada por su libertad, por fin pudo comprender que andar con Soul Eater Evans no era de Dios.
1. Prólogo

**Soul Eater y estas cosas no me pertenecen y….así.**

**Enjoy people! **

**Prólogo**

La música paró.

La explosión hizo eco en sus oídos, había perdido el sentido de la orientación. El humo le hacía imposible ver hacia donde se dirigía mientras veía sombras caer a su alrededor.

Haciendo pecho tierra se refugió debajo de una de las mesas, solo se escuchaban disparos y gritos.

¿Por qué le hizo caso a Liz?, ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida?, ¿Por qué no se quedo con Tsubaki?, ¿Me voy a morir? Se acostó llorando en el suelo mientras rezaba a un Dios que no creía.

Y el ruido de los cuernos de chivos cesó. Para dar paso a una nueva música que llego a sus oídos con miedo: sirenas.

Asustada y olvidada por completo de que quizás esos imbéciles seguían afuera. Para cuando recobro el sentido de la orientación ya estaba fuera del edificio y escondida observaba el tumulto de gente que se reunía mientras la "policía" sacaba cuerpos del edificio.

En ese momento comprendió…que andar con Soul Eater Evans no era de Dios.

¿En qué pinche jodido momento te metiste con narcotraficantes?

**No, los prólogos nunca han sido mi fuerte.**

**Si, dejare de hacer prólogos, lo prometo. **

**Este…sí. No es mi primera vez aquí en fanfiction, es una historia larga.**

**¡Gracias por leer gente!, si les gusta denle al botoncillo de abajo y dejen un comentarín (?) o tengan fe en que no será una porquería y denle follow.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Pff! Me disculpo por tardarme años sin actualizar pero me entere de que las pequeñas criaturitas menores edad están haciendo abuso del contenido del sitio (por favor maduren niños) y me puso algo nerviosa. Después de pensarlo mucho, de encontrar inspiración y arreglar cosas de mi educación les traigo el primer capítulo.

Espero que les guste, gracias por su paciencia. Nada me pertenece.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO**

Death City, oficinas White Skull & Co.

Septiembre 03, **06:15PM**

- Acompáñame a los pilates Maka, será divertido y hará que te despiertes por completo para el trabajo- murmuré imitando exageradamente la voz de Elizabeth. Está mujer me volverá loca ¿De dónde sacó esa idea, de las cajas de cereal?

Tres tazas de café, una hora de ejercicio en la mañana y mi jefe siendo un imbécil toda el día no es una buena combinación. No veo el momento de llegar al departamento y dormir, dormir, dormir.

Mmm, de repente la idea de posar mi cabeza en el escritorio no suena tan mala después de todo. ¿Alguien se dará cuenta? Bah! Solo reposare los ojos un momento.

_Maka_

Genial, ni siquiera en mi puta mente puedo descansar de mi jefe. Es mi estúpido sueño y si quiero ignorarlo puedo hacerlo.

_Maka_

Cállate…

_- Srta. Albarn, si no se despiertas tendré que besarla como en los cuentos de hadas. _Dios, hasta en sueños sigue diciendo las mismas estupideces. Sospechoso…suena demasiado real.

_- ¿Haciéndote la dura eh? Maka, querida. Si no te levantas me temo que considerare seriamente bajarte de tu puesto. _

Mierda, no es un sueño_. _Me levanté inmediatamente y mis ojos enfocaron a una de las criaturas más desesperantes que haya conocido jamás, aparte de mi propio padre, claro. Damas y caballeros: mi jefe.

El Sr. Law es el abogado encargado y jefe de todo el piso, fiscalía y derecho penal. También es el dueño y fundador de White Skull & Co. Desgraciadamente da la casualidad que soy una de sus dos asistentes y hasta donde sé su favorita. No voy a mentir, el Sr. Law es un hombre de unos treinta y dos años muy bien parecido a pesar de ser algo robusto y musculoso, pero no importa que tan "bueno" se comporte conmigo, hay algo en el que simplemente no me agrada.

- Maka, Maka… estas muy cansada - Me dice lanzándome una mirada de "preocupación" - Por favor evita quedarte dormida, luego empezaran los rumores de que yo te mantengo agotada - Agrega riéndose antes de volver a la suya.

- Es usted todo un bromista, señor.

- Eso me recuerda que el Sr. Butattaki requiere de tu presencia en su oficina, no te preocupes por las llamadas, seguro que Keiko puede estar sola un momento pero no te tardes.

- No señor, enseguida vuelvo.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Joe que estaba a una pequeña distancia si quitabas todo el recorrido del vestíbulo y un largo pasillo blanco lleno de pinturas de la oficina del Sr. Law.

- ¡Knock, knock! ¿Se puede?

Un adulto joven de unos veintiséis años levanta la mirada dejando unos papeles en el escritorio. Cada vez que sonríe se forman pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos grises.

- ¡Pues claro pequeña! Ven, pasa. Necesito que me ayudes en algo - Me hace una seña con la mano para que me acerque.

Joe Buttataki, detective asociado con el departamento de Derecho Penal. También el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y la figura paterna más cercana que tengo.

- ¿Qué pasó Joe? Sabes, deberían darme un aumento cada vez que me pides ayuda con uno de tus casos - Le contesté sonriente sentándome en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

- ¡jajajaja! ¿Qué puedo decir? Piensas como toda una criminal. Pero bueno, hablando ya enserio, si necesito tu ayuda. Tu opinión más que nada - Esa mirada que solo la he visto usar cuando está interrogando a alguien.

- Claro Joe, ¿Qué pasá?

- Creo que estas al tanto de los robos a los casinos _Royal _a lo largo de todo Japón, ¿cierto?- Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, resulta que está cadena de casinos se extiende por casi todas las ciudades importantes de Europa y muchas otras en todo el mundo.

- Lo sé, estuvo en el noticiero, no hubo heridos pero dicen que se llevaron todo el dinero como cualquier robo normal, aunque no tenía idea de que hubiera más franquicias.

- Eso es lo que todos pensamos, mira Maka hicimos un recuento de todos los casinos _Royal _a lo largo del mundo - Me dice extendiéndome una hoja. La observé sin entender, es solo una lista de países con números.

-¿Y esto es raro porque…?

-Mira los últimos países.

**México (1)**

**EUA (0)**

-Nada en Estados Unidos.

-¡Exacto!, ¿no crees que es sospechoso?- Dice emocionado levantándose de la silla para sentarse en el escritorio –Míralo de esta forma, estos casinos están distribuidos alrededor de 7 países en el mundo, se podría decir que hasta uno en cada continente pero no hay nada en Estados Unidos pero eso es otro asunto. En éste momento me preocupa otra cosa - Se estira hacia el archivero que está alado del escritorio y me avienta unas fotos.

*****Son fotos de un casino color rojo completamente destruido y bastante deteriorado, bomberos, carros y gente lo rodean. No quiero ni imaginar cuanta gente estaba adentro.

- Hubo un atentado hace unos días, el 25 de agosto, en el único casino _Royal_ en México. Alrededor de 50 personas fallecieron, la mayoría gente de la tercera edad. Pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte - Me quita las fotos de las manos.

Se pasa las manos por el cabello - Maka, no quiero hacerte pasar un mal momento pero descubrimos que todas las propiedades están a nombre d-

- ¡_Oh_! Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?

El Sr. Law estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos, se veía algo molesto.

- Me temo Sr. Butattaki que Maka debe volver a su trabajo, hemos estado llenos de trabajo y en este momento no me puedo permitir _juntitas _para charlar – Se dirige a Joe – Le pido de favor que evite estos llamados en horario de trabajo Sr. Butattaki, usted será de mis mejores empleados pero no quiero personal pasándose de listo.

- Por supuesto que no Sr. Law, no se volverá a repetir.

- Muy bien, no lo distraigo más.

Llegamos a su oficina donde me pide que entre con el y cierre la puerta. Se sentó en su escritorio apoyando los codos en el y entrelazando los dedos.

- Srta. Albarn no quiero tener que recordarle que usted fue escogida de lo mejor entre lo mejor, ser parte de mi equipo personal de asistentes no es un trabajo fácil y hasta la fecha usted ha demostrado ser más que capaz de realizar el trabajo - Levantó la mirada y sentí un escalofrió. Aunque sé que es inofensivo éste hombre no me gusta para nada - Pero no tolerare que el trabajo de la firma se vea afectado por alguna negligencia suya, ¿queda claro?

- Si señor.

- No se preocupe - Su expresión vuelve a ser la misma - Puede retirarse.

Las siguientes horas están llenas de trabajo y eso me aleja de la conversación con Joe. Cuando llegó la hora de irme pasé por su oficina pero me dijeron que se había ido temprano.

Death City, departamento Maka

Septiembre 03, **11:23 PM**

- ¿Medjicof? - Pregunté con mi boca llena de cereal. Con una cucharada ya perdí totalmente el sentido del gusto. Olvide comprar leche nueva…otra vez.

- Modales señorita, que no tengas senos y parezcas hombre no significa que debas olvidar como comer - me dice Liz lanzándome una mirada burlona pero con un deje de asco.

- Por favor _Lizzie - _Le dije sonriendo con toda la hipocresía del mundo mientras tiraba mi cereal en el bote de la cocina_- _sabes que mis modales son iguales a los de un caballo tejiendo sobre una tabla de surf, creí que a estas alturas del partido ya estabas más que acostumbrada.

- Enserio mujer, tienes una forma rara de expresarte y no me llames Lizzie - Me contesta con su voz ronca - No cambies de tema Maka! Ándale, iremos todas: Tsubaki, Patty, tu y yo…por favor, por favor, por favor- Suplica con su voz de borreguito agonizando.

- Pero como friegas Elizabeth, mira ando muy cansada pero como soy una BUENA amiga te daré la oportunidad de darme 10 razones por escrito sobre por qué debo acompañarte…y quiero buenas razones _Lizzie_- Se que esto la convencerá y si quiero que se calle por el resto de la semana debo jugar bien mis cartas. Uno, dos, tre-

- Demonios Maka que no me llam- ¡agh! Está bien, tú ganas pero entonces quiero respuestas bien justificadas Albarn.

- Si mamá - Le respondo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

- Ja ja que graciosa. Descansa _hija mía_.

- Igual, descansa. ¡Ey! enserio quiero eso para mañana Liz.

- Pff, ¿no que muy cansada? …siempre tan metódica verdad Albarn?

- ¡Ah! Así que ahora me estas corriendo, ¿siempre tan perra verdad Thompson?- Inmediatamente soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que yo intenté una ocultar una sonrisa y trataba de parecer ofendida. A pesar de los años sigo sin creer como es que terminamos siendo tan buenas amigas.

- Créeme, gracias a mi tu nivel de diversión ha subido - Se levanta también del sillón y se dirige a su cuarto - Pero aun así me amas y yo te amo tal como eres amiga. Ya lárgate o sino mañana andarás de peor humor del que acostumbras.

Con una sonrisa en la cara de éxito total di media vuelta para regresar a mi cuarto pero no sin antes pasar al baño. Abrí la llave de la regadera. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo e inconscientemente fruncí el seño, enojada. No me gusta lo que veo. Tengo ojeras debajo de los ojos fruto de mis largas jornadas en el trabajo.

_No te mientas Albarn, sabes porque estas así._

Gemí con frustración al no poder negarlo. Cabello sin brillo y de un rubio extrañamente cenizo, baja estatura, cintura pequeña, caderas un poco anchas para alguien con mi complexión delgada, con piernas -que según Liz y Tsubaki- son largas. La lista sigue y sigue pero no importa lo que digan, nada me consuela. No soy nada parecida a mis amigas, al menos no físicamente.

Salí de bañarme y me tire a la cama mirando al techo. Sé porqué Liz quiere que vaya a México, aunque que ella me jure que le dieron boletos extra por su trabajo se que no es así. Por una ebria Patty supe que solo le dieron tres boletos y yo no estaba en el plan originalmente.

Me giré sobre la cama hacia la pared, del cajón de mi mesita de noche saqué un precioso anillo de oro plateado, justo en el medio tenía una perla y la rodeaban pequeños diamantes.

Se supone que ahora yo debería estar con _él. _Se supone que lo que pasó no tuvo que haber pasado y se supone que en este momento deberíamos estar felizmente comprometidos. Cerré los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que lo encontré revolcándose con otra y jamás lo volví a ver.

_- ¡Amor, ya llegué!, ¿estás en casa?_

No puedo creer lo ingenua que fui. Lo idiota que fui. Lo estúpida que fui. Lo imbécil que fui.

_Ah, ah, ah_

El solo recordar hace que me duela el pecho pero que también me arda de de rabia. ¿Quién se creé? Le di todo lo tenía y me lo escupió en la cara. No puedo seguir así, ha pasado más de un mes y ha puesto a que el bastardo todavía se está riendo de mí.

_- ¿Qué esperabas Maka? _

_- ¡¿Por qué?! Yo te amo…_

_- Porque me aburrí de ti. Hasta una perra me daría una mejor mamada que tú Y cogería mejor._

Eso recuerdo es todo lo que necesitaba. Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos, me levante y agarre una caja que tenía alado de la cama vacía. Me fui por toda la habitación tirando todo lo que me recordara a él, cartas, collares, vestidos, pulseras, peluches, zapatos, cualquier recuerdo que me mantuviera alguna relación con él. Me detuve en una foto que tenía en mi mesita de noche: Estábamos abrazados sonriendo a la cámara, nos veíamos tan felices. La azoté con toda la fuerza que tenía causando un estruendoso ruido.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron unos pasos acercándose con más rapidez.

- ¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? Escuche algo quebrarse- Dijo observando todos los vidrios rotos en el piso y luego a mí y la caja en mis pies - Nena, ¿estabas llorando? bueno, al menos me alegra que hayas decidido "redecorar" pero enserio, ¿estás bien? No te quiero llorando otra vez por ese hijo de pu-

- Voy a estar bien… ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?

Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro de Elizabeth Thompson.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO**

*****Referencia al atentado ocurrido el 25/08/11 a un casino en la ciudad de Monterrey, México.

No les hago el cuento tan largo, mi inspiración es toda esta situación en México. El narcotráfico, la delincuencia, los secuestros, etc. Así que usare muchos hechos que han pasado en la vida real solo que cambiare algunas cositas y jugaré con las líneas del tiempo.

Mi otra inspiración es mi nueva obsesión desde hace algún tiempo: Fifty Shades of Grey (50 sombras de Grey en español) es una novela que me encanta aunque es un poco más una lectura para alguien con un poco más de madurez referente a temas sexuales. Les contaría sobre que trata pero enserio no te enamoras hasta que lo empiezas a leer. Busquen una reseña, NO se dejen engañar por la primera impresión del libro y léanlo, es una trilogía.

Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a dejar un review sea positivo o negativo. Les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo y por último los reto a que adivinen quien es el misterioso ex. (:


End file.
